


Of glances and picnincs

by cyberkira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anyway this is a dream I had tonight, Childhood Friends, Crushing on a stranger, Family Picnic, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mama Mcclain KNOWS his boy, Shy Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, but not so stranger
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberkira/pseuds/cyberkira
Summary: Stanotte ho fatto un sogno ed ho deciso di buttarlo giù qui su Ao3 perchè era troppo carino e non volevo dimenticarlo. Non so se in futuro lo trasformerò in una vera fic, ma per ora godetevi la Raw di due stupidi sconosciuti che si innamorano solo guardandosi negli anni.«Sospirando si volta verso sua mamma, lamentandosi, ma lei gli sorride furbamente dicendo che "È molto veloce", alludendo al fatto che si Lance, ti ha guardato ma sei stato troppo lento per notarlo.»
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Of glances and picnincs

Stanotte ho sognato la Klance.  
Ed era una trama per una fic super carina. Solo che so già di non avere la forza mentale di elaborarla, quindi lascerò buttata giù questa cosa, perchè voglio comunque condividerla con qualcuno e perchè non voglio dimenticare il sogno.

Praticamente il sogno parte con un Lance bambino seduto sotto un albero a fare un picnic con tutta la sua famiglia. Alcuni sono seduti su una grande tovaglia a terra, come Mama Mcclain e Lance, mentre altri sono poco più in là a giocare con la palla nel prato. È una specie di evento o qualcosa del genere perchè ci sono altre famiglie.  
Lance è ancora piccolino quindi quando si alza per poter giocare con i suoi fratelli, non viene propriamente notato dagli altri e quindi torna a sedersi annoiato sulla tovaglia.  
Ad un certo punto alza lo sguardo e nota che poco più in là, sotto l'albero adiacente a quello della sua famiglia, ci sono due persone sedute pacificamente su un'altra tovaglia. E c'è un bambino vestito con un paio di pantaloncini grigio scuro e una maglietta a giro maniche rossa con un disegno nero. Il ragazzino alza gli occhi e per caso incontra lo sguardo curioso di Lance, che subito sorride e gli agita la mano. Il bimbo, forse un po' timido, non risponde al saluto ed anzi si gira verso quella che sembra essere sua mamma. Non c'è traccia di altri familiari, sono solo loro due. A quel punto Mama Mcclain e Mamma Krolia si danno uno sguardo di saluto e poi d'intesa e fanno alzare i loro figli per giocare.  
La scena passa quindi a Lance e Keith che stanno giocando con una palla sul prato. Lance si sta divertendo tantissimo perchè era tutto il giorno che voleva giocare con qualcuno e Keith, anche se spinto da Krolia, si sta divertendo a sua volta, ma essendo un po' timido cerca di non farlo notare troppo.  
La giornata in qualche modo finisce e Lance era così distratto a giocare con questo bambino che non gli ha neanche chiesto il nome.  
Dopo di che c'è una sorta di sbalzo temporale e abbiamo di nuovo Lance seduto sulla tovaglia durante quell'evento per famiglie, ma stavolta è più grande. La prima cosa che Lance fa è cercare con lo sguardo sotto l'albero adiacente, come se fosse un' abitudine (presumo che Lance avesse continuato a vedere Keith ogni anno o ogni mese che si recavano lì). Trova ancora una volta Krolia seduta ed un Keith molto cresciuto (infatti metà delle sue gambe esce fuori dalla tovaglia) sdraiato sulla tovaglia con lo sguardo verso i rami e le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.  
In questa posizione è difficile per Lance incontrare il suo sguardo e salutarlo. Muore dalla voglia di interagire con lui, ma il ragazzo, di cui ancora non conosce il nome, non sembra affatto intenzionato ad interagire con lui, anzi sembra lo faccia a posta a non muoversi da lì.  
Lance a questo punto perde un po' le speranze. Mama Mcclain, notandolo, gli da una pacca sulla spalla e gli chiede "Ti va di fare una passeggiata mijo?", e Lance accetta immediatamente, non c'è modo che possa rovinarsi la giornata perchè il suo.. amico? non ha voglia di interagire con lui.  
Quindi con sua madre si alzano dalla tovaglia da picnic, passando proprio di fianco a dove Keith e Krolia stanno oziando. Lance con un'ultima briciola di speranza si volta di scatto verso il ragazzo, ma ha gli occhi chiusi, forse sta dormendo. Sospirando si volta verso sua mamma, lamentandosi, ma lei gli sorride furbamente dicendo che "È molto veloce", alludendo al fatto che si Lance, ti ha guardato ma sei stato troppo lento per notarlo.  
Lance non sa se crederci o meno, ma le parole di sua madre accendono qualcosa in lui.  
La scena cambia ancora e stavolta troviamo Mama Mcclain e Lance, alla fine della loro passeggiata, di fronte a quello che sembra un piccolo stadio abbandonato con le catene alle porte ed un piccolo gruppo di altri Mcclain che sta tentando di forzarle per entrare. Lance si unisce ai suoi fratelli e a suo padre per dargli una mano, vogliono entrare e giocare all'interno del campo, non faranno nulla di vandalistico, possono farlo, no?  
Mama Mcclain non è troppo contrariata e li lascia fare, ma è a questo punto che entra in campo un nuovo giocatore.  
Infatti ha appena svoltato l'angolo un Keith molto affrettato. È da solo e si dirige molto velocemente verso Lance, afferrandolo per il polso e trascinandolo via di fronte agli occhi divertiti di sua madre.  
Keith li porta a fare il giro della struttura, facendoli entrare in qualche modo all'interno dello stadio. Sicuramente un metodo più veloce di quello adottato dai suoi fratelli, gli fa chiedersi se Keith non conosca questa zona e questa entrata già da un po'.  
Lance è ancora collegato al ragazzo dalla presa stretta sul polso e si gira verso di lui per fronteggiarlo, pronto a chiedergli super eccitato come avesse scoperto quest'entrata e a dirgli quanto i suoi fratelli sarebbero stati arrabbiati quando avrebbero scoperto che loro era riusciti a batterli sul tempo.  
Ma si ritrova ad ingoiare tutte le parole perchè cazzo Keith è vicino. E lo sta guardando in silenzio. Ed ha gli occhi davvero belli. Lance si ritrova ad indietreggiare, portandosi dietro anche l'altro ragazzo perchè è ancora arpionato al suo polso e non sembra volerlo mollare. Si ritrova poggiato contro il muro sporco dello stadio e in qualche modo il posto da dove sono entrati non è altro che uno stanzino angusto e vuoto.   
Keith si fa avanti senza dire una parola e Lance non capisce cosa sta succedendo, perchè tutto è diventato così serio all'improvviso. Ma quando le labbra di Keith sfiorano le sue capisce che questo è esattamente ciò che anche lui stava aspettando.   
Ma non è un bacio, non completamente, si sono appena toccati che Keith si ritira e fa un passo indietro e Lance quant'è vero che il cielo è azzurro non gli permette di fare un altro passo, perchè vuole avere questa cosa in modo corretto.  
Quindi fa un passo avanti ad ognuno di quelli fatti indietro da Keith, gli afferra la testa con entrambe le mani e si tuffa letteralmente per un nuovo bacio degno di essere chiamato tale. E Keith non si ritira, anzi apre la bocca, gli permette di fare ciò che vuole e ciò che di cui ha bisogno. E Lance ha bisogno di altri baci, la lingua di Keith è calda e collaborativa e le sue braccia lo stanno stringendo. È disperato, è una doccia rilassante dopo una lunga giornata, è il sorso d'acqua dopo aver camminato ore nel deserto. È qualcosa che stanno aspettando da sempre senza saperlo. Quel primo giorno a giocare sul prato, quel fugace cercarsi con lo sguardo tutte le volte dopo.   
Non sanno per quanto tempo sono lì, Lance con le mani nei capelli di Keith e Keith con le dita su e giù per la schiena di Lance. Ma il silenzio dei loro rumori viene interrotto da grida felici. I fratelli di Lance sono riusciti ad entrare e stanno esultando con il loro padre. Lance e Keith si allontanano quindi l'uno dall'altro e con un sorriso d'intesa ed un cenno della testa, li raggiungono pochi momenti dopo.  
Gli altri stanno già giocando e Lance si unisce immediatamente a loro. E sembra di essere tornato bambino, lì a correre dietro ad una palla ed un Keith che lo osserva non troppo lontano con un sorriso sulle labbra appena baciate.

Solo che stavolta, quando Lance chiama per raggiungerlo, Keith risponde.

**Author's Note:**

> Molto corta e non troppo articolata, ma non mi capita mai di sognare qualcosa di così carino. Il sogno mi ha trasmesso un sacco di buon umore.  
> Spero di poterlo articolare meglio in futuro, ma per ora mi faccio bastare di averlo buttato giù scritto così.  
> <3


End file.
